


Яблоко

by bangbangbaby



Series: Когда гора твоя размоется в песок, я заново вылеплю тебя из глины [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, первый раз, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: Сказать по правде, Кроули почти никогда не лгал Азирафелю. Недоговаривал — для их общего блага, ради дружбы, выстроенной на шатком фундаменте недосказанностей.Никто из них не знал, к чему это приведёт.





	Яблоко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227298) by [JMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMA/pseuds/JMA). 

> Я не указываю в жанрах ООС, потому что он не проставлен в шапке оригинала, но чё-то такое тут может быть :)
> 
> Реплики из сериала взяты в переводе Амазона.

Яблоко.

Встаёт солнце; линии теней ползут по стенам, резкие, изломанные на сером, белом, чёрном, стильном и лаконичном.  
Кроули слушает всхлипы, отстранённо разглядывая тени на бетоне стены. В Аду знают: как бы мучительна ни была боль, рано или поздно сил кричать не останется.  
Теперь это известно и Небесам.  
И если честно...

— Разве я врал бы тебе?  
— Ты же демон. Так тебе положено.

Сказать по правде, Кроули почти никогда не лгал Азирафелю. Недоговаривал — для их общего блага, ради дружбы, выстроенной на шатком фундаменте недосказанностей. Они оба чертовски хорошо знали, какие последствия могло иметь неподходящее слово, сказанное в неподходящее время, поэтому недомолвки не возбранялись. О некоторых вещах лучше молчать.

Он почти никогда не лгал Азирафелю, и никогда — себе. Демоны не осознавали, сколь мощным оружием была честность (если обернуть её себе на пользу, поставить на место подобно непослушному цветку), а ангелы так и не постигли прелести убедительной лжи. Азирафель же знал об этом почти с самого начала, с тех пор, как отдал людям меч. Он и по сей день убеждал себя в том, что наслаждение земной пищей не суть чревоугодие, пусть даже ему вовсе не нужно есть.

Но Кроули знал, какой силой обладает правда, и ни словом не солгал Еве, искушая её попробовать запретный плод. Он не лгал себе о том, почему хочет спасти мир, и дело было не столько в любви к людям, сколько в тошнотворной панике, захлестнувшей его, когда он понял, что время вышло.  
Он думал, время всегда будет на его стороне. Не может не быть.

— Ты для меня слишком быстр, Кроули.

Тогда, в Бентли, Азирафель озвучил то, о чём они не говорили, и слышать это было мучительно. Но у них впереди ещё вечность, подумал Кроули, и ухватился за эту мысль, как утопающий за спасательный круг, пил её подобно изысканному вину, и убеждал себя, что ему просто нужно больше времени. Если он, конечно, не облажается между делом.

А затем время вышло, и Кроули не лгал себе о том, что это не в его интересах, и попытался убедить ангела, что их интересы совпадают (по-прежнему недоговаривая: близился конец света, но у него оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы всё испортить).

Он не лгал себе о том, как больно было раскрыть все карты, предложив Азирафелю сбежать на Альфу Центавра, и получить отказ. Дважды.

Он не лгал себе о том, как больно было зайти в горящий книжный и осознать, что магазин _пуст_. О том, как сильны были его горе и ярость, когда он думал, что потерял Азирафеля. Кроули был демоном и впервые так ясно ощущал себя им. Рай, Ад и всё что посередине могли гореть синим пламенем, а он лишь подлил бы масла в огонь, даже если бы это стоило жизни ему самому.

Но сначала ему надо выпить.

— Мне нужно найти подходящее тело.  
— Даже обсуждать это не буду.  
— Жаль, не могу воспользоваться твоим. Ангел, демон… мы бы взорвались.

Да к чёрту, ему всего лишь придётся спасти мир.

И они это сделали.

Сидя на остановке в ожидании автобуса, он ощущал странное затишье внутри. Вероятно, ему следовало испытывать облегчение, ведь время продолжило свой ход, но сердце замирало в предчувствии чего-то ужасного, предчувствии, к которому он привык за многие тысячи лет. В наступившей после конца света тишине оно звенело в ушах, как звенело в разрушенной бомбардировкой церкви, как звенело в машине, когда его руки коснулись термоса со святой водой.

— Пусть высадит меня у книжного.  
— Он сгорел, помнишь?  
Печаль и сомнение промелькнули на лице ангела, и Кроули словно со стороны услышал, как приглашает его к себе.  
— Не думаю, что моим это понравится.  
И он думал, что задохнётся от страха, но вместо этого произнёс:  
— У тебя больше нет твоих. У нас обоих нет. Мы сами по себе.

Они не разговаривали всю дорогу до Лондона, но сидели так близко, что соприкасались боками. Он должен был испытывать облегчение, ведь они спасли мир. Однако ему казалось, что это лишь “затишье, как перед грозой”, привет Эмили Дикинсон.  
И глядя на то, как напряженно держится едва не падающий от усталости Азирафель, Кроули был уверен, что ангел чувствует то же самое, и это неприятное ощущение росло по мере приближения к его квартире.

Всё просто: время вышло.

Кроули сам был полностью вымотан, но изнеможение постепенно уступало место злости. Он восстал против Ада и Рая, выбивая им ещё немного времени, и потратил его на предотвращение дурацкого Апокалипсиса, а время всё равно вышло, потому что небесное и демоническое командование в лепёшку расшибётся, чтобы разлучить их. И тем не менее, когда-то они оба считали, что конец света неотвратим, но Кроули всё ещё был слишком быстр для ангела. Злость скрывала банальный страх осознать, что он ошибался. С самого начала.  
Этот страх желчью разливался внутри, пока они поднимались по ступенькам. Азирафель положил руку на плечо Кроули, останавливая его.  
— Если не хочешь впускать меня, я не обижусь. Но прошу, скажи, чем я тебя расстроил.  
В его словах не было упрёка, лишь искреннее волнение, от которого хотелось шипеть и плеваться ядом.

Вопреки первому впечатлению, Кроули не был импульсивен. Он любил планировать; как правило, его дьявольские козни включали в себя долгую тщательную подготовку. Он предпочитал оставаться в тени, тайно расставляя препятствия и позволяя людям делать большую часть работы за него. Увы, главный план его жизни наконец-то воплощался в реальность, и он никак не мог этому помешать.  
— Всё в порядке, — ответил он. — Я просто устал и хочу выпить.

Поиски вина давали возможность потянуть время и собраться с мыслями, пока Азирафель разглядывал его жилище, определенно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Конечно, он бывал здесь и раньше, успел восхититься комнатными растениями и прийти в ужас от методов их воспитания. Однако чаще всего они встречались в Сент-Джеймском парке или (после рождения Антихриста) в магазине Азирафеля. Там ангел смотрелся куда органичнее: великолепная квартира Кроули была слишком холодной.  
Он протянул Азирафелю бокал и прислонился к холодной каменной столешнице. Зря он медлил: злость ушла, оставив лишь одиночество и пустоту, поселившуюся внутри с тех пор, как он потерял Её любовь, — пустоту, которую он заполнял Азирафелем.  
— Что бы тебя ни беспокоило, раздели это со мной?

Кроули не знал, было ли его предложение проявлением ангельской доброты или доброты Азирафеля.  
Он стянул с глаз очки и положил их на серую поверхность стола.  
— Я устал бояться, — сказал Кроули, встречаясь с ангелом взглядом.  
Его слова, как ни странно, успокоили Азирафеля.  
— Должен признать, меня тоже тревожило, что наше начальство не оценит подобного… панибратства.  
— Панибратства? — мрачно хмыкнул Кроули.  
— Дружбы.

Он отставил бокал. Азирафель смотрел со смесью удивления, беспокойства и нежности, за которую его хотелось удушить. Кроули вцепился в это злобное чувство, и оно придало ему смелости.  
— Я устал бояться тебя.  
Глаза ангела широко распахнулись.  
— Я… отчего бы, друг мой. Я бы никогда не…  
— Ты уже.  
Азирафель всё ещё не понимал. Он никогда не понимал его.  
— Ты оставил меня, — сказал Кроули, отмахиваясь от робких возражений. — Нет, я всё понимаю, правда. Я для тебя слишком быстр, но у нас, блядь, не было времени! — он сорвался на крик и заставил себя замолчать, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

Вот в чём было дело. Всё, о чём они молчали, зудело под кожей. Конечно, Кроули боялся его потерять. Пав с Небес, они лишились Её любви. Большинство демонов заполняло пустоту чужими страданиями; у Кроули был Азирафель.  
И он в любой момент мог покинуть его. Снова.

Ты для меня слишком быстр, Кроули.

Поэтому он решил быть честным, не прятать усталость и всё, что осталось в нём после неслучившегося конца света. Убрал все защитные барьеры, обнажил глаза, позволяя себя прочитать.  
Азирафель поставил бокал рядом с бокалом Кроули и нервно втянул воздух.  
— Я...

Казалось, Кроули ждал этих слов шесть тысяч лет. _Он ждал шесть тысяч лет._  
— Дорогой мой, — произнёс его ангел мягко и нерешительно. — Я люблю тебя.  
Кроули почти разрыдался. Азирафель был похож на замок из песка, смываемый приливом. Ангелы никого не любят, не в этом смысле, — но Кроули всегда считал его особенным. Он протянул руку к лицу Азирафеля, и тот подался навстречу, дрожа всем телом, прикрыл глаза на мгновение, а затем поймал его взгляд, пытаясь отыскать в нём что-то, чему Кроули не мог подобрать названия.  
Поцелуй был нежным, как перо ангела. 

Когда Азирафель отстранился, Кроули светло улыбнулся ему и получил ещё один поцелуй.

Ангелы бесполы. Гендерная принадлежность для них — не более чем набор рекомендаций. Их тела анатомически правильны, но начисто лишены человеческих потребностей. И вопреки расхожему заблуждению, демоны ничем от них не отличаются.

Не должно было отличаться и их отношение к пище, хорошему вину, запаху пыльных книг, пергамента и кожи. Кроули умел ценить красоту — прекрасная неуютная квартира тому подтверждение, — но Азирафель научился воспринимать мир иначе.

Неосознанно, ненамеренно он пробудил своё тело, и Кроули не сразу понял, почему его целуют так страстно. Осознание ударило с такой силой, что он отшатнулся.

Азирафель, кажется, готов был провалиться под землю.  
— Прости, — сказал он, отступая назад. — Я… Я, пожалуй, пойду. Я не хотел…  
— Стой.  
Ангел замер, смущенно уставившись в пол.  
— Я хочу этого.  
Азирафель поднял взгляд, и в глазах его недоумение мешалось с надеждой.  
— Но…  
— Я хочу этого, — и Кроули не лгал. Он что угодно вытерпит, чтобы довести дело до конца. Он запустил пальцы в волосы ангела и прижался к нему всем телом, и звук, сорвавшийся с губ Азирафеля, был таким же, какой он издал, когда впервые попробовал макарон. Кроули рассмеялся и притянул его ближе.  
— Но ты не…  
— Разве это важно? — перебил его Кроули. — Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя.  
Ещё один переломный момент. Казалось, сегодняшняя ночь состояла из них; всё могло рухнуть в любую секунду. Кроули знал, чего хочет, и ясно дал это понять, но решение было за ангелом.  
В следующем поцелуе не было ничего нежного.  
А потом они оказались в спальне, где Кроули расстёгивал рубашку, сбросив пиджак на пол, а Азирафель снимал свой нелепый галстук-бабочку и возился с десятью слоями одежды, пока они не остались полностью обнажёнными.  
— Скажи ещё раз.  
— Я люблю тебя.

Азирафель целовал его, и Кроули хотелось смеяться от восторга: триумф кружил голову, ангел улыбался, как идиот, и они оба едва не взлетали над полом. Не имело значения, что его тело не отзывалось так, как тело Азирафеля, Кроули очевидно был там, где хотел быть.  
Они лежали на кровати, сплетаясь ногами, Азирафель толкался в его бёдра, и всё происходящее было так восхитительно, так нелепо. Много веков Кроули наблюдал, как предаётся гедонизму его ангел, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что в конце концов они оказались в одной постели.  
Кроули словно стоял на крыше стеклянного небоскрёба, у подножия которого расстилалось их прошлое и будущее. Когда он призвал флакон с маслом, глаза Азирафеля широко распахнулись, а рот округлился в мягкое «о», и Кроули накрыл его поцелуем. Он перевернул их так, чтобы ангел оказался сверху, и развёл ноги.  
— Ещё раз.  
— Я люблю тебя.

Было больно. Даже с маслом было больно, тянуло и жгло. Он прогнулся в спине, зашипел, и, возможно, Азирафель бы остановился, если бы Кроули не закинул ногу ему на пояс, вжимая в себя. Возможно, он бы не остановился. Но он знал, что это больно, и продолжал двигаться, и Кроули шипел и смеялся; сердце колотилось в предвкушении, а дыхание ангела сбивалось с каждым толчком.  
— Я сделал это для тебя, — выдохнул Кроули. — Плевать я хотел на конец света — ты один был мне важен, всегда.  
Он не был уверен, что его услышат, но Азирафель прижался лбом к его лбу и прошептал:  
— Я не могу представить жизнь, в которой нет тебя.  
Кроули видел, что ангел близок к разрядке, видел его собственное предвкушение, его боль, видел всё, что привело их к этому моменту.  
— Ещё раз.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Меня единственного?  
— Да.  
И вселенная взорвалась.

Азирафель кричал, и Кроули чувствовал, как ангел кончает, пока его тело корчилось в агонии, абсолютной, беспощадной и неотвратимой. Кроули знал, каково это.  
Его накрыло... не совсем удовольствием — осознанием, что шесть тысяч лет работы привели к запланированному результату.  
Крики Азирафеля отражались от бетонных стен, слишком громкие и невыносимые для человеческого уха. Кроули пропускал их через себя, волну за волной. Ангел слепо цеплялся за него, ногти скребли по его коже, но Кроули прижимал его к себе, чувствуя, вспоминая.

Он помнил ужасную, непроницаемую, оглушающую тишину, воцарившуюся после.

Азирафель выгнулся, лицо исказилось в гримасе отчаяния. Знакомое чувство, не покидавшее Кроули с момента падения.

В самом начале он не был Злом. Он всего лишь задавал вопросы. Грехи Азирафеля были куда более тяжкими: чревоугодие, жадность, тщеславие, гордость, похоть… — и все они бледнели в сравнении с самым страшным преступлением, что мог совершить ангел.  
Азирафель отвернулся от Бога.  
И Бог закрыла глаза.

Ад — это не грешники. Это не ложь, не зло и не ненависть. Ад — это просто отсутствие Бога.

Кроули склонился над ним, когда к нему вернулась способность разговаривать.  
— Вот ревнивая сука, да? — прошипел он. — Люди! Людям дана свобода воли, не ангелам. Ангелы могут любить только Её. А знаешь, что происходит с ангелами, которые отказываются по-рабски пресмыкаться перед Ней?  
Он наклонился ближе.  
— Она больше не любит их, вот что. Есть ли наказание страшнее, чем навсегда лишиться этой любви? Она будет вечно любить всё мироздание, но не тебя. Ты больше никогда не ощутишь Её любви, можешь мне поверить.

Азирафель кричал, но его глаза сфокусировались на лице Кроули. С удивлением, с восхищением тот увидел, что среди невыносимой боли от лишения Её любви всё ещё оставалось место для боли от осознания предательства.

— Ты ошибаешься, — возразил Кроули в ответ на невысказанные обвинения. — Я лишь тот, кто я есть.

Ангел смотрел с упрёком. Как будто Кроули заставлял Еву съесть яблоко!  
— Брехня. Я никого ни к чему не принуждал. Я не лгал ни им, ни тебе, — он снова лёг и нежно коснулся лица Азирафеля. — Свобода воли суть возможность выбирать, а я лишь давал им выбор, только и всего. И у тебя есть то, чего нет ни у кого из ангелов. Мы тысячелетиями работали над этим, но вот же она! Твоя свободная воля!

— И ты сделал свой выбор, ангел. Ты выбрал уютные ресторанчики, театр и музыку. Я видел твоё лицо, когда ты впервые вкусил человеческую пищу.  
Со сладостной грустью Кроули вспомнил, каким прекрасным был Азирафель в тот момент, когда его тело впервые испытало удовольствие, недоступное ни одному из ангелов.  
— Ты полюбил мир и полюбил меня, и ты сделал выбор.

Крики стихали — о, боль была столь же невыносима, но человеческое тело Азирафеля выбивалось из сил. Теперь он лишь хрипел сорванным голосом, и эти сухие хрипы были хуже воплей грешников в Аду. Кроули чувствовал, как стучит в его ушах кровь. Взгляд Азирафеля был слишком пронзительным.

— Я никогда не лгал тебе.

Ты лгал, сказали ему эти глаза. Ты говорил, что любишь меня.

Но вслух он этого не произносил. Демоны не умеют любить, ответил Кроули. Попытался ответить. Слова застряли в горле, и он сказал совсем другое:  
— Ты с самого начала был моим проектом, — в этом он тоже не лгал. — Я подумал, будет круто, если мне удастся искусить ангела. Не ожидал только, что это займёт так много времени.

О, это заняло тысячи лет, и постепенно перестало касаться Ада, или Небес, или чего-либо ещё, кроме них двоих. Кроули исправно выполнял свою работу, но искушение Азирафеля стало его наваждением, трудом всей его жизни, нескольких жизней. И это было непросто, но разве сложность не делала цель более ценной? Дело ведь не только в соблазнении, это настоящее искусство. Он не изменил Азирафеля, но дал ему инструменты, чтобы изменить себя. Кроули пил с ним в книжном, обедал в Ритце, вёл философские дискуссии на скамейках парка, стоял плечом к плечу во время Апокалипсиса.

Теперь всё было кончено.

Вставало солнце; линии теней ползли по стене, резкие, изломанные на сером, белом, чёрном, стильном и лаконичном.  
Кроули отстранённо разглядывал их, слушая, как всхлипывает Азирафель. В Аду знают: как бы мучительна ни была боль, рано или поздно сил кричать не останется.  
Теперь это известно и Небесам.  
И если честно, Кроули чувствовал себя пустым.

Возможно, Азирафель возненавидит его, когда очнётся. Демоны не способны любить, но умеют ненавидеть. И это хоть как-то заполнит пустоту.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, поставьте кудос под оригинальной работой, автору будет приятно. А если вы более-менее в инглиш, можно оставить коммент без регистрации и смс


End file.
